


welcome to the friend zone (aka i don't know what the fuck to call this)

by Scarlet_Sky_From_Fire_to_Ash



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, One-Shots, Reader inserts, no fucken clue what i'm doing, probabbly fluffy as hell, room mates AU, yes there will be swearing why? cause fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Sky_From_Fire_to_Ash/pseuds/Scarlet_Sky_From_Fire_to_Ash
Summary: so inspired by the lovely Livelaughkpop (go check them out on facebook) and a bunch of room mate Au photos/ideas for all the Bts members so welcome to a day in the life of being Bts's Room mate! it's probs going to be fluffy, and you probs not actually going to be dating cause one shots and roomate au's ya know. anyways hope you enjoy.





	1. Wake up - Jung Hoseok| j-hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [idk there room mate Au photos what do you want from me?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/323508) by Livelaughkpop. 



You are sitting opposite your room mate Hoseok or j-hope as he insists you call him. Eating your favorite ice cream at a little known cafe close to your house, he reaches out and grabs your hand, looking directly into your eyes he says  
"you know Y/N, there's something i've been meaning to say I .... ...."  
you can see j-hopes lips moving but Loud music destroys his words  
"what? j-hope speak up i can't hear you"  
the scene starts fragmenting and you can year j-hopes voice calling you sounding far away  
"y/n Y/N it's time to WAKE UP, Wakey wakey Y/N!!!"

next thing you know your been catapulted upright as J-hope starts bouncing on your bed in-time to Not Today, with a sigh you open your eyes and follow the still bouncing J-hope with your eyes  
"GOOD MORNING Y/N!"  
with a gentle smile you reply

"Good morning J-hope"  
you new what you were in for when you started rooming with Hoseok, he has endless energy and while he can be a little slow at waking up, since he always wakes up before you, he's always at full energy. However falling in love with this living ray of sunshine wasn't on the to do list, but of course only you knew you were in love with him, so the emotion would stay locked in your head and dreams. You were 'Just room mates' after all, nothing more and nothing less. J-hope had been patiently bouncing to give you a minute to wake up enough to be functional, happily oblivious to your morning thoughts, then with his brighter than the sun smile he grabs your hand and declares  
"breakfast time!"  
and proceeds to drag you out of bed and down the hall to the kitchen without giving you a minute to get changed, so just the usual. J-hope just about Runs into Jin full force in his excitement, but just barely manages to avoid it.

"Good morning Jin"  
yawning you add you greeting "morning Jin"  
"Good morning y/n good morning J-hope, please be a little more careful though, dealing with the stuff Monnie breaks is more than enough" Jin says carefully moving the two plates he's holding further out of j-hopes path.  
huh your pretty sure Suga or Yoongi usually fixes the stuff Namjoon or Rap monster (as he's usually called) Breaks, but what ever.

"okay sorry, we'll be more careful next time right y/n?"  
"yeah, sorry Jin"  
"your forgiven, foods on the stove you two can dish your selves out, MONNIE YOUR BREAKFAST READY" Jin passes you and j-hope and heads in to the lounge next door, glancing back down the corridor you see a yawning Rap monster poke his head out the door  
"coming" he replies and starts wandering down the hall. You feel a tug and J-hope pulls you towards the stove  
"YUM PANCAKES"  
j-hope grinning from ear to ear in excitement lets go of your hand so he can dish himself out, you ignore the momentary feeling of emptiness and loss that you experience and grab a plate yourself, following j-hope into the lounge you find jin. Rap monster, V, and jungkook already eating.  
"Good morning!" J-hope greats them happily  
"morning" you chime in

"good morning" v and junkook say together.  
"morning, although wither it is good or bad is yet to be determined" Rap monster adds, jin just nods and he stuffs another forkful of pancake into his mouth. Yoongi must of woken up first and made breakfast in bed for Jimin today, so they probably wouldn't join us at the table, you just hoped he didn't do anything to weird to the food in his sleepy state.  
  
Breakfast passed nicely Jungkook was excited talking to V about LOL, jin was busy eating and Rap monster was writing a poem between bites, as for you,j-hope was excitedly taking to you about what he was looking forward to doing today, he was working on a new dance routine, you just listened mostly nodding your head or saying  
"that sounds Awesome!" while eating your breakfast, you loved watching j-hope talk about his dancing or his rapping he was always so passionate it just made you happy.  but it was all over so quickly, far to quickly for your liking you could have listened to j-hope talk all day. but it was almost time for work and you weren't even dressed yet,   
"i'll put you plate in the Dish washer y/n" j-hope said with a smile  
"thanks"  
you hurried back to your room and threw on your standard work outfit a nice pair of jeans a decent t-shirt, boots and leather jacket, the jacket was your favorite, j-hope had gotten it or you as a birthday present 2 years ago.  
"y/n are you dressed?" j-hope asked from the other side of your door

"yeah" grabbing your brush of your desk you hand it to j-hope as he walked in, at first you thought it was weird when he asked you if he could brush your hair for you but now it was just part of your daily routine. and just one of the many things you loved about Jung Hoseok. He was always gentle even when you had knots, and he used his fingers just about as much as the brush, it was inefficient but j-hope liked the feeling, and you had come to like it too.

then the loud voice of Jin range out  
"Come on everyone we need to leave or we'll be late to work!"  
  
and that unfortunately signaled the end of your alone time with j-hope for now, you'd still see him in the car and sporadically at work, but it just wasn't quite the same, not that you mattered. you couldn't help but think about how greedy you were for J-hopes time every second was precious. grabbing your phone you followed j-hope out the door and into the people mover you used for transport, as per usual the trip to work turned into a karaoke session, and you couldn't help but think

even when he's singing horrible off key, i still love him.


	2. Nightmare- Kim Taehyung| V

"Y/N..... Y/N" you can hear Taehyung whispering (or V as you usually call him), you felt his lips brush against you nose in a gentle kiss, just what he usually does when he wants to wake you up, a good morning kiss or so he says. opening one eye you look at V who is currently using you as a body pillow, despite the fact that is definitely not how you went to sleep last night, you might be room mates but you do have separate beds.  
"whats wrong V?" you ask tiredness lacing your voice.  
"I had a Nightmare" V replies pouting.  
you can't help but think to yourself he's totally within kissing range, but were just room mates, although i do wish...  
"it's alright V" you find yourself saying "your safe now" checking the clock you see it's a bit early to get up but you doubt V will go back to sleep, and if you were honest with yourself you would rather spend more time awake with V even if it cut into your sleep time.

  
"how about we start getting ready now?" it's not the first time you've lost out on a bit of sleep and you doubt it will be the last, you don't really mind though, after all it's V.  
"okay~ ooo i can choose your outfit right?" V asks Nightmare apparently forgotten already   
"sure" you reply with a smile. Honestly this happens so often, it's weird when he doesn't choose your outfit, and it's not like you mind V has a good sense of style even if he does like Gucci a little too much.  
jumping out of bed he heads straight for your closet, watching him you sit up and stretch ignoring the part of you that's bemoaning the loss of his warmth.   
you watch as he starts ruffling through your various outfits "no... not this one, hmmm cute but not today..." he mumbles to himself while designing your outfit for the day. reaching over you grab you phone and press play, Mic drop comes on as you side out of bed.

  
Next thing you and V are dancing around pretending to preform a concert in your Pj's, V occasionally grabbing jackets and holding then up taking the job of choosing your outfit seriously even while he's trying to rap and you singing along. copping the dance moves badly and just generally having fun one song flows into the next until you two start laughing so hard you guys half fall over, when the music suddenly stops cut off by you phones alarm.   
glancing at the clock "shit" you and v say simultaneously, V throws the outfit he chose to you and you both scramble to get dressed.

"YAH BREAKFAST IS READY" you hear Jin call from the corridor, V stars hopping towards the door pulling a sock on, Food takes priority always. smothering a giggle you shoot out the door first

"Race you!" you shout already half way down the corridor  
"HEY NO FAIR" V shouts back racing after you.  
Laughing you make it to the kitchen first and start dishing yourself up, arms reach around you from behind and your trapped in V's back Hug  
"no fair" he grumbles right in your ear, what's not fair, is speaking next to my ear with your sexy low voice but of course you can't say that.  
"Life isn't Fair" you reply throwing a smug smile over your shoulder hiding your inner turmoil.  
"yah you've been spending to much time with RM!" V says releasing you and dishing himself out.  
  
tilting your head you ask "and why do you say that?"  
"cause that sound like something he would say" V replies as he heads into the lounge, your the first two there which isn't unusual. Jins probably waking up Rm, Jimin will be trying to wake up Suga, and you guess j-hope and Junkook are probably getting dressed.  
  
you and V banter throughout breakfast just enjoying each-others company, but when Rm announces it's time to go, and the others file out the door, V pulls you aside and pulls you into a bear Hug "i'm going to miss you today" he whispers into your ear. seriously foul play. ignoring you heart flutter,  
you say "i'm going to miss you too" when he first did this you just about had a heart attack especially when he did it in the entry hall of the building, at the time you'd been uncomfortable so now V said goodbye before you left home, releasing you V says smiling "come on or we'll be late" grabbing your hand he pulls you out the door  
  
it took a bit of getting used to originally especially since you were still together for the car ride and you tended to see each other sporadically through out the working day, but it's just the way V was and you didn't really mind it.

after all it was just one of the many different quirks and habits you'd come to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally did chapter Number two! only took me 2 months. anyways this time i decided to do V~! not sure who i'll do next. I'm not really doing this in any particular order after all. (seriously this isn't even in Bias list order either, my main bias is suga.) maybe i'll do jimin next? or maybe some one from the hyung line? idk, i'll probs save Suga for last tho. anyways hope you enjoyed.


End file.
